


Sometimes, you just need to hold to something.

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Resume: The patient of the room 33 found Mr. Gold.





	Sometimes, you just need to hold to something.

Sometimes, you just need to hold to something. Hold to it with all your heart, with all your hopes; with all that you are humanly possible hold inside little hands of flesh that bleed with paper edges, and tiny fingers which broke if you clench too hard.

Why this man was holding her like that? Like if she was a lifesaver in the middle of the ocean. Like if she was the last branch separating a life to fall into the abyss. Why this man was here, hugging her like if he had found the lost childhood innocence inside a miracle that only happens in a book full of well told lies or a dream?

Why she was crying?

WHY?

Why there was not disgust, but just compassion and a strange feeling that climbed from the most profound secrets inside her body and her clenching heart?

He was kneeling in the ground with his head hidden under his now messy hair and using her skirt to dry his tears. Holding her with strong hands and fearful fingers, afraid of hurt her or let her go, she stood there. He was Mr. Gold. He found the man.

The strange man that had freed her, told that this man was the key to find herself again. Perhaps he was after all; if he holds to her like if she knew the last piece that formed the last truth of the Universe and salvation, not the best option, because she was just the patient of the room 33, not God. But sometimes, you just need to hold to something, and right now, he was the only one that she had, and he was looking at her like if she was someone and not something in a cold room, waiting for nothing.

Was fair, that if she was going to hold to him to find herself, he will be able to do the same.

 

 

 


End file.
